Fanfiction
by B-Ookami
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Inglaterra descubriera esta página donde leemos y escribimos las fans de Hetalia, nuestros fanfics FrUk? Drabble, nada de yaoi explícito... pero sí hay insinuaciones. ¿FrUk?


**Aquí vengo con otro drabble que… bueno, me apetecía hacer y se me ocurrió así sin más. Si buscáis algún tipo de yaoi en él, iros a otros fanfics porque este es principalmente cómico… o al menos, esa era la idea. Eso sí, hay algo de insinuación en cuanto a escenas eróticas en textos y esas cositas…**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Todos los hetalianos y, principalmente, hetalianas, saben PERFECTAMENTE que el creador de esta maravillosa serie y TODOS sus personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya. Pero yo lo recuerdo por si acaso, que suele haber algún despistadillo por ahí… Y también a los creadores de Fanfiction, a los que gracias a ellos, puedo mostraros mis mierdecillas que me gustan tanto~**

¡Verano! Estación donde se hacen presente las vacaciones y el sol dorado que ilumina con sus cortinas de oro todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, rodeándolo de un agradable calorcillo (bueno… a veces calor del bueno) haciendo que la gente vaya a la playa a disfrutar del día y de su tiempo libre… menos en casa de Inglaterra, cosa que al pobre le molesta MUCHO, puesto que en su zona diluviaba, y el cabrón de España le acababa de llamar para pasarle por la cara que estaba en la playita, disfrutando el calor de su país, y que si quería venir que podía.

–¡Pues disfrútalo y a ver si te conviertes por fin en una _bloody _tostada de tanto tomar el sol! –contestó enfadado el cejotas. –¡Y ni borracho me voy a tu casa! Mi clima tampoco es tan malo. –Inglaterra el orgulloso.

–Pero qué mentirosoooo. –España el tocapelotas.

–Tsk, tsk…

–Bueno, te dejo que me voy a nadar un rato, ¡el agua está perfecta!

–¡Eso, y que te coman los tiburones!

Y el enojado rubio colgó el teléfono, dejando al español muerto de risa mientras miraba el móvil, y sentándose en su escritorio y mirando el portátil como si considerara la idea de encenderlo. Y tras hacerse un chocolate caliente (gracias a Dios que tenía chocolate decente gracias a Suiza que le dio una vez), se sentó enfrente del ordenador y esperó a que se encendiera. Esperaba estar tranquilo desde ahora en adelante, por lo menos en lo que quedaba de día, pero cuando le llamaron y vio quién era, pensó que el Universo puso a todos en su contra para molestarle. Cogió mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

–¿Qué tripa se te ha roto esta vez, _frog_?

–_Angleterre…_ –risita. –_S'il vous plaît _¿podrías visitar la página web que te facilitaré mediante un correo, y leer los siguientes títulos que te dictaré ahora?

Inglaterra suspiró, hay que admitirlo, con un poco de miedo, porque cuando Francia hablaba con ESE tono de voz, había algo que NO le iba a gustar NADA.

–Mmm… _ok _–dijo medio susurrando. Francia sonrió al otro lado del auricular del teléfono, y comenzó a decirle títulos.

–Eso es todo, _cher._ –el galo ahogó otra risita. –Me tengo que ir, mañana nos veremos en la conferencia… Disfruta de la lectura.

E Inglaterra escuchó cómo el francés colgaba. Frunció el ceño, esperándose lo peor cuando vio que le había llegado el correo que le mencionó el otro hace unos segundos. Abrió el e-mail, y pulsó el enlace que le ponía ahí. Y cuando estuvo en esa página web, buscó los textos mediante los títulos que tenía apuntados. Y cuando tuvo uno listo, se puso a leer.

Inglaterra flipaba en COLORES con lo que estaba leyendo. A cada párrafo que leía, se juraba a sí mismo que al día siguiente mataría al francés en cuanto lo viera. Y dudó seriamente si aquella página no estaba escrita por Francia, porque todo lo que leía hasta ahora eran escenas eróticas entre él y el galo. Al final, acabó de leer más rojito que el rojo más intenso y brillante de la paleta de colores.

–No volveré a entrar a esa _bloody _página en siglos… –susurró para sí mismo mientras se metía en la cama, intentando dormir y estar lleno de energía para torturar a Francia al día siguiente.

**Y así fue cómo Inglaterra descubrió Fanfiction y los fanfics FrUk que tanto nos gustan a las hetalianas. ¿Un review para darle ánimos a Inglaterra, please?**


End file.
